


S08E18: Threads

by merr



Series: Unspoken [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canon Dialogue, Episode Related, Episode: s08e18 Threads, Gen, POV First Person, POV Jack, Pre-Relationship, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merr/pseuds/merr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's thoughts when Carter shows up in his office yet again to ask about Daniel's umpteenth memorial service.</p><p>
  <i>All spoken dialogue is 100% canon in this piece; I am not claiming it as my own. No plagiarism intended, just straight-forward quotation and observation.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	S08E18: Threads

Carter's acting strange -- and not just because Mizz Johnson walked out of my office, either. I know she's still got all that... stuff... to sort out with that... guy... but I don't know how I can help with that kinda stuff and -- Dammit, here she goes. It's gonna be about --

"Sir, I wanted to talk to you about..." Daniel.

"Carter." I don't want to have this conversation, not even a little bit. Mizz CIA and I started this mutually-beneficial fling for a reason, dammit; it's been all gorgeous tits and big curly hair and let's-occupy-ourselves-with-each-other-to-forget-about-impending-doom-and/or-goa'uld-on-the-loose sex. 

"We haven't heard from him in a week."

"Doesn't mean anything." It's been a long, long week for Carter, for everyone. I know that. It's not easy trying to keep their spirits up these days; seems to be getting harder the longer I sit in Hammond's damn chair, too. 

"Sir, we know he was captured by Replicators. Chances are he was on board a replicator ship when it disintegrated." Thanks, Carter. Didn't need the little reminder... but weirder crap has happened. To all of us, _especially_ Daniel. 

"All we know for sure is that he's missing." There. Wrapped that up neatly, maybe she'll take it and go away...?

"Sooner or later…" 

...Alright, don't know why I thought that would work. Annnnd we're switching tactics! "Forget it! I'm not falling for it this time!" 

The look on her face is pretty endearing; I've seen Sam frustrated plenty of times, but confused is rare as rare can get. "Falling for it?"

"Yeah. How many times have you thought he was gone and then he shows up in one form or another. I'm sorry, but we're _not_ having a memorial service for someone who is _not_ dead." I make a show of looking up and around, trying to make Carter smile... but also trying to remember what it felt like when I thought -- _knew_ \-- Daniel was or could be floating around all invisible-like. "Do you hear that? I'm not buying it!" I get her to look around with me, which is a good start. Raise my eyebrows back at her, deadpanning: "...What?"

Carter looks down -- almost got a smile out of her there, almost. So, so close. Time for the good old college try: "He's just waiting for us to say a bunch of nice things about him. Next thing you know, he'll come waltzing through that door. Like, right now." That _would_ be nice, Danny... We've got some unfinished business, you and I. Just a little bit. Like a _lot_ a bit. Like about a decade or so of -- "Waltzing." -- around each other. ...Dammit. Come _on!_ You've shown up a hundred and one times before. Why can't you just do it hundred and two times, just _do it_ right -- "Now."

When I turn to look at Carter, I see it -- just half a twitch. She's exasperated, sure, but there was the pre-cursor of a ghost of a smile on her lips and as long as one of us can manage it, well, for now, that's good enough for me.


End file.
